


You Can't Live With Dying

by starruly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: The silence in the air was palpable, was deafening.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You Can't Live With Dying

There was never uncomfortable silence between the two men. The silence they shared was sometimes charged, an all knowing type of silence. This was one of those times. The silence in the air was palpable, was deafening.

Leorio sat on the side of their shared hotel bed with his legs hung over the side and took a glance at the window; it was late, far too late. Far too late for someone to hear cries of desperation, of love, despite them ripping through the silence. Leorio shuddered.

Kurapika had gotten up and was wrestling his undershirt back on, his breathing barely audible. He stood still after getting completely dressed and then exhaled. “Leorio, I...” Kurapika‘s hands shook, clenched at his sides. He stared at the ground.

Leorio glanced behind himself at the standing Kurapika and smiled somberly. “You don’t have to say it, Kurapika.” Leorio quickly turned his attention back the other way when Kurapika made eye contact, his twiddling thumbs becoming far more appealing than the thought of Kurapika seeing the tears pricking at the corners of Leorio’s eyes.

Kurapika slowly wandered to the other side of the rickety bed and sat down next to Leorio.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Leorio didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to say a word with Kurapika watching the fat, hot tears stumble down his cheeks. “It’s not your fault, Kurapika.” Kurapika put his hand on Leorio’s shoulder and gave tight squeeze. Leorio finally met Kurapika’s eyes. “That doesn’t mean that I’m not sorry.”

Kurapika’s hand trembled while he shifted it up to Leorio’s cheek. Kurapika smiled the same as Leorio had done earlier while tears of his own streaked down his pale cheeks. He stroked Leorio’s red cheek and brushed his tears away. Kurapika leaned into Leorio, his other hand coming up to caress the other side of his face. He sealed their lips together and Leorio sobbed, a desperate plea that asked Kurapika to stay when they both knew he couldn’t.

Leorio’s hands gripped the fabric that fell around Kurapika’s waist.

Kurapika broke the kiss and put their foreheads together. Leorio shook like a leaf. “I love you, Leorio.” Leorio nodded and his nose ran snot. “I love you more, Kurapika.”

**Author's Note:**

> i almost cried while typing this. sorry everyone


End file.
